


酒

by baweijiayu



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baweijiayu/pseuds/baweijiayu
Summary: Pete和喝的醉醺醺的Patrick一起回家【pwp。长图片格式不显示字数】
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Kudos: 2





	酒




End file.
